gym_day_passfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyms with Day Passes - Worldwide Wiki
Every time I travel, I struggle to find a gym that offers day passes and has squat racks. I decided to share my findings with you and hope others contribute to this as well. London, UK Regent's Place Health Center - 50 Triton Square, Euston Road, London NW1 3XB * 1 Squat Rack Soho Gyms (various locations): 14£ day pass Seattle, WA Anytime Fitness - 1700 E. Madison, Suite B Seattle, WA 98122 * Open 24 hours * 2 squat racks/bench set ups * $10 Day Pass 24 Hour Fitness - 1827 Yale Avenue, Seattle, WA 98101, United States * 8 Squat Racks Maryland, Virginia, Pennsylvania SOLDIERFIT - various locations in MD, VA, PA: * Boot Camp * Functional Gym * Personal Training * Kids Kadet They offer a Free Class for first - time visitors and other monthly member discounts! With both indoor and outdoor facilities, SOLDIERFIT classes combine boot camp techniques from the Military with functional fitness training. Certified instructors will guide and encourage you with motivating, exciting, and unique workouts — reshaping you from head to toe. All shapes and sizes are welcome. Additional locations include: Denver, CO; Frisco, TX and Parma, OH. San Francisco, CA Fitness SF Offers $20 day passes in 4 locations. This chain used to be Gold's Gym until they broke off from the franchise. * SOMA: 1001 Brannan St (Has multiple squat racks and benches. One of the squat racks has bumper plates. Weak kettlebell selection) * Castro: 2301 Market St (Two squat racks but no bumper plates. Weak kettlebell selection) * Mid-Market: 1 Tenth St * Fillmore: 1455 Fillmore St (Has a swimming pool and Spa facilities. One squat rack but no bumper plates) World Gym $10 with a member. 4 squat racks, 3 deadlift / oly platforms. 290 De Haro St Los Angeles, CA Barbell Brigade $10 for guests. 646 Gibbons Street. They have 10 squat racks! Best spot for powerlifting training * Note - It looks like you're training in a warehouse on the set of Rocky V * I have 6 guest passes for anyone going down to LA on my desk (12.1) just come grab it. It's on top of the pringles, next to the creatine, but in front of the French Toast Crunch on my desk * So many bumper plates(Website) Gold's Gym $20 day passes. * Venice: 360 Hampton Drive (Has a few squat racks) * Hollywood: 1016 Cole Avenue (Has squat racks but no bumper plates) * Other locations San Diego, CA EOS Fitness Free if you're with a member. 3156 Sports Arena Boulevard. Monterey, CA Monterey Sports Center $8 drop-in. 2 squat racks. Probably not a great place to deadlift because clientele is mostly senior people. 301 E. Franklin Street Minneapolis, MN YMCA $10 day passes (if staying at a hotel nearby). * Downtown Minneapolis: 30 South 9th St. (Squat rack, no bumper plates) * Other locations (Inquire about equipment and add it to this wiki please :) Portland, OR West Coast Fitness $12 day passes * 2640 NE Alberta St (One squat rack but no bumper plates) * 2310 N Lombard St * 7522 N Lombard St Chicago, IL XSport fitness $20 day passes. * 230 West North Avenue (8 squat racks with bumper plates !!!) * Other locations (Inquire about equipment and add it to this wiki please :) Hong Kong Fitness First (Sheung Wan/Central) 37th Floor, One Exchange Square. Fill this form for a free trial if you have a HK phone number. A squat rack, couple of benches, dumbbells up to 50kg, kettlebells only up to 20kg. Seoul, South Korea Bodystar – Dongdaemun Located at the 8th floor of the "Hello apM" mall at the Dongdaemun Cultural Park station. 20.000 KRW day passes. You don't need to bring much other than gym shoes: they give shorts, a tshirt, towels for you. Lockers have the sort of lock-bracelet that you would find in a swimming pool facility, so you don't need to bring a separate padlock. This location had two squat tacks and a good number of kettlebells. The staff doesn't speak much English. Oslo, Norway 24 Fitness Karl Johans gate 17, 0159 Oslo, Norway Hardcore body-building gym. Drop-in passes for 100 NOK (~12.5 USD as of 07/2015). http://www.24fitness.no Chania, Greece Palmos Gym Πατριάρχου Ιωαννικίου 34, Νέα Χώρα, Χανιά 731 00, Greece Dropped in, think that it was ~10 Euros. They also had a weekly rate I think. http://www.palmosgym.gr Paris, France Montana Fitness Club - République 5 Avenue de la République, 75011 Paris, France This actually doesn't have a day pass but they have a free day trial that you can get on the website (I used it, worked great). Listing it because the two gyms in Paris that I found that actually had day passes cost 25 and 29 Euros!!! CMG Sports Club Several locations €28 Euros for a day pass (!) Went to the Champs Elysees location twice. Dubai Airport, United Arab Emirates Dubai International Hotel Great for a layover workout. They sell day passes, ~$15 iirc. Not a serious lifting gym. Some cardio equipment and dumbbells. Was very hard to find, had to ask many, many people before I was able to track it down. http://www.dubaiintlhotels.com/ Hyderabad Airport, India Novotel Hyderabad Airport $10 day pass. Just hop on the free shuttle from the airport. Mostly cardio equipment and dumbbells. http://www.novotelhyderabadairport.com/ Every time I travel, I struggle to find a gym that offers day passes and has squat racks. I decided to share my findings with you and hope others contribute to this as well. Category:Browse